1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device provided, for example, in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a digital complex machine as an example of an image forming apparatus has many functions, there are many items to be set using an operation/display unit of the image forming apparatus (set items). Thus, all the set items cannot be displayed on one screen in the operation/display unit and hierarchical display is made on the screen. Therefore, there are cases where it cannot be known where necessary set items are.
There has been proposed, for example, a technology for searching a set item using a keyword corresponding to the set item and a keyword corresponding to a set target.
There has been proposed a technology called a “workflow” utilizing an image forming apparatus. The workflow is composed of a combination of a predetermined plurality of set items out of a plurality of set items of the image forming apparatus. For example, a “magazine creation” workflow is prepared for a user who wants to create a magazine utilizing the image forming apparatus. The “magazine creation” workflow is a combination of processing items (duplex copy, staple, addition of a front cover, etc.) necessary to create the magazine. The user selects the “magazine creation” workflow on an operation screen of an operation/display unit of the image forming apparatus and enters set values for the processing items in accordance with instructions displayed on the operation screen if necessary. Then, when the user operates a start key to cause the image forming apparatus to perform the workflow, a magazine can be created.
Workflows are convenient functions for users. However, some users have no knowledge of the workflows. If many workflows are prepared, users may not grasp all the workflows. The above technology is for searching the set items, but not for searching the workflows.